Pax Romana
by Hakumei
Summary: ***Complete*** Heero is a Phoenecian Farmer who is turned into a slave, and guess who he ends up with....? Yaoi alert 2x1, 3x4...read the rest of the warnings when you get there.
1. Enslaved

Hi, I have written yet another Gundam Wing fiction. Go me! For now, this is only a teaser, if you like, tell me! I'll continue it! If not...well...just tell me it sucked plain an simple. I'd love to hear from you all.   
  
Title: Pax Romana   
  
Disclaimers: First off, I'd like you ALL to know, I do not own anything Gundam Wing related, however, any original characters and this storyline does belong to me.   
  
Warnings: For all you yaoi haters out there, be warned there is YAOI. For all you Relena haters, I'm trying to make her somewhat dencent, despite the fact I am one of you anti-Relena people, she had to be in here somehow, oh and don't hate me later just stay cool and all. It's also AU, set in Roman Era and to be on the safe side, OOC for Heero and Duo.   
  
Pairings: 2xR, 2+R, 1xOC, 2+1, 2x1 (later on), 3x4 5xM, RxD   
  
Suggested Listenings: Duel of the Fates techno-remix   
  
Onto the story.....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"You stupid scumbag! Touching my daughter who is betrothed nonetheless, by your vile hands!" The man brutaly began to beat the young Phoenecian man named Heero Yuy.   
  
Heero cowered in the corner as the man threatened to strike him again. "A farmhand sleeping with the daughter of a rich merchant like me, Kamose Reyma!" The man-Kamose-kept on with both his vocal and physical assault on Heero. Heero noticed that his lady-love, Sorrena had quickly clothed herself and now had tears running down her cheeks as she watched the entire scenario of her naked lover-himself-be the victim of her father's anger, a stress reliever for him after he found out the two had been lovers.   
  
"Daddy! Stop it! I was the one who seduced him! I lo--"   
  
Kamose turned around and faced his horrified daughter, anger seething through his body. "Silence girl! You are in a great amount of trouble as is. It would be a miracle if that marriage with Gaelis is to go through once he gets word of this. This little heathen is going to pay for deflowering you!"   
  
"No!" Sorrena yelled as one of her female servants tugged at her sleeve. "Sorrena, please let your father handle these matters. Let's go wait in the solarium..." The handmaid managed to drag her out of the barn and towards the house leaving the battered Heero to face his doom. Kamose tied Heero's hands together roughly behind his back and dragged him towards the town center.   
  
Once they reached the town center, Kamose had him stand on a platform so everyone nearby could see him. Kamose began to shout aloud to get the town's people's attention before addressing the full fledged audience that now surrounded him.   
  
"Men...women...travellers, I am here to inform you of this treacherous man's horrid actions towards my very own flesh and blood. He violated my daugter--" he paused to make sure the audience was listening with full attention and continued with his lie. "--My daughter now sits at home weeping, weeping for her loss of innocence while this man....this evil being shall be brought to justice!" Kamose thrusted a finger towards the slumped over Heero.   
  
In all of his twenty-two summers, Heero thought, he had never had to encounter such cruelties and lies that had been presented before him, for being in love. Now, his status as a peasant-an orphaned farmhand at that-was causing him to lose and let him know he was meddling with fire. His status as a peasant prevented him from being involved with someone of a higher status. THe crowd now began to hiss and boo at him, calling out obceneties toward him.   
  
"Kill him!"   
  
"Stone him!"   
  
The crowd yelled out more various forms of punishments, enjoyment clearly plastered on Kamose's face. He lifted his hands to silence the crowd. "My friends, I will not kill this man. No, that would be too easy. Instead I fortunately have good connections being the trader that I am, he will become a slave, sent off to some foreign country. Let them deal with this whore." The crowd cheered over the last sentence.   
  
As Heero was brought towards the slaver's ship, he noticed Sorrena in the crowd. Her face had been covered by a green veil. She looked at him with tearful brown eyes as she waved at him as he was being forcefully shoved onto the ship. The burly slaver looked at him and grinned as he brought a hand to caress Heero's cheek with his calused hand. "This pretty boy will be worth a fine piece." He grinned letting his hand travel downwards before Heero kicked his shins and glared menacingly at his new captor. "Feisty one you are...definately worth a lot for those who like to break the new ones," he said laughing cruelly.   
  
Heero felt his shoulders slump. He knew no one would save him now from this inevitable fate, being the bastard that he was. He turned to look once more at his now former love, Sorrena, as he was led to the slave hold of the ship.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Caesar, our farmers are complaining their crops are dying. We need to send them some graind or food..." one of the senators in the Centuriate Assembly stated as he addressed Duo, their Caesar.   
  
He sighed. The gods had not been so kind to the plebeians(1) this year. Crops were failing, he knew this, but there was not much he could really do but pray to Jupiter himself for help. He'd ask one of the temple dwellers to do that for him, right now, he was to tired to focus and listen to the demands and requests of the senators, he had an important engagement as it was. He raised a slender white hand to dismiss the senator who had been talking to him and abruptly stood up. "My fellow associates, it is time to end this session for the day. We will resume this tomorrow." With that said, he turned and fled the assembly hall.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends Wufei, a member of the consul(2) stand to follow him, Trowa Barton, the other reigning consul following Wufei at a close pace. Not too far behind Trowa was Quatre who trailed them leaving the other members of his dominion, the praetors(3) take care of business. Duo had secretly known that his two friends, Trowa and Quatre were actually lovers despite the fact Trowa had been married to some Greecian woman named Hilde. He even had children with her. Duo then turned and snickered at his only friends once they had caught up to him. "Yes?"   
  
Wufei, former wealthy merchant in the patrician society(4) cleared his throat and looked up at his Caesar and friend who has still dressed in his formal garb, with a nervous glint in his dark eyes. "Duo..." he said a bit hesitantly.   
  
"What is it Wufei? I have an appointment with my daughter Philoclea..."   
  
Trowa looked at Duo. "We have a gift for you...we got it this afternoon. If you follow us--"   
  
Duo chuckled. "Quatre, what did you do this time?"   
  
"Nothing, to be honest," Quatre squeaked. Duo lauged at his friends' nervousness and extended an arm. "Lead the way my friends. Philoclea can wait for a few minutes."   
  
The three young men led Duo to the servant's quarters until they reached a small cubicle-like room. They opened the door for their questioning Caesar. There seated at the corner of the bed glaring staright ahead, was a young man with messy dark brown hair and piercing blye eyes. He was simply dressed in servant's clothes, the plain beige cotton top with the drawstring pants.   
  
The boy--young man--Duo corrected as Quatre filled him in on the information about the said boy, was sitting there quite tense. He had learned that the young man, who hadn't even shown Duo any proper respects or manners when they had entered was a new slave from Phoenecia. He was barely twenty-two summers but only looked about eighteen. He was clean-slate, never been owned, never been used. Quatre stated that the man's name was Heero and through his babble mentioned this new slave was an early birthday present. The slave--Heero--turned around to look at them, glaring coldly at them before turning away(5). By the gods, this man was beautiful! Duo turned to thank his friends and noticed they had left him and his new slave alone to become properly 'acquainted'.   
  
"Hello," Duo said, breaking the silence.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
End for now....   
  
If you like tell me!   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
1. Plebeians: commoners or peasants in Ancient Rome.   
2. Consul: the position just below Caesar, that usually consists of two men. They are selected by the senate and also help select senators and command an army along with theird governmental   
duties.   
3. Praetors: 3rd position after Caesar, they usually are a substitute for consuls in the senate.   
They preside over the Centuriate Assembly and army if consul members are absent from Rome. They are also provincial govenors for the Empire.   
4. Partrician: a member of a wealthy class of landownders in Ancient Rome.   
5. Heero has the right to be bitter at becoming a slave after he had some amount of freedom beforehand.


	2. Understandings

Sorry it's taken a while to write this. I have school in between and it's really difficult to do both so my french class was where I wrote most of this. I wrote alot of fics in that class, tells you how interesting my teacher was. ^_^; Ooo and review. I LOVE reviews!  
  
A special thanks to ForeordainedDestiny, Malia, Galyn, Faceless, WildfireFriendship, Faith, animeisgreat, angelfish, Katie, Nixille, and Anonymous  
  
Title: Pax Romana (Part 2)  
  
Disclaimers: First off, I'd like you ALL to know, I do not own anything Gundam Wing related, however, any original characters and this storyline does belong to me.  
  
Warnings: For all you yaoi haters out there, be warned there is YAOI. For all you Relena haters, I'm trying to make her somewhat dencent, despite the fact I am one of you anti-Relena people, she had to be in here somehow, oh and don't hate me later just stay cool and all. It's also AU, set in Roman Era and to be on the safe side, OOC for Heero and Duo.   
  
Pairings: 2xR, 2+R, 1xOC, 2+1, 2x1 (later on), 3x4 5xM, RxD  
  
Sorry it's taken a while to write this. I have school in between and it's really difficult to do both so my french class was where I wrote most of this. I wrote alot of fics in that class, tells you how interesting my teacher was. ^_^;  
  
Onto the story.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked up at the young man who greeted him and glared before turning away.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Not a greeting I'd expect for a Caesar eh slave? Remember, I'm t he master here, so turn and face me," he commanded with an authoritive voice.  
  
Heero reluctantly turned and faced Duo, still glaring at him and replied icily. "As you wish...my lord."  
  
Duo snorted at his new slave's temperament. "You probably have every reason to be bitter towards me, I can't exactly blame you on that one, but if you treat me with respect I can guarantee you that I will return it." Duo extended a hand to show his honesty to the rigid man before him. Heero sighed but took one look at the offered hand and shook it.  
  
"I take it this is your assigned room for now?" Heero nodded. "Good. I'll send for someone to get you and show you around so that when I send for you, you'll know where to go. Now if you'll excuse me-"  
  
"...Heero, my name is Heero Yuy..." the young man said softly in an almost hushed tone as Duo turned to look at him.  
  
"...Heero? Well, I have to get going..." Duo turned back around, heading towards the entrance of the cubicle room, and closed the door as he left.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the dinning hall where our Caesar and his family and friends dine. And if you notice to the left where His Highness sits, there is a cushion. That is where you will sit during the meal. Just act and look pretty. Speak only when spoken to by the Emperor. If someone asks you a question or tries to initiate a conversation, only His Highness can give you the permission to speak. Understand?"  
  
Heero nodded his head once to the servant who has giving him the 'grand' tour of the palace, where he was going to be staying for quite a while. He half-heartedly paid attention to what the other man was saying, not really caring except wanting to run away and never be found. He noticed that he had gained enough of a distance from the rambling servant and quickly turned his heels and fled. The servant only noticed several minutes later that his charge had fled.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena had been comfortably lying in her handmaiden and lover's lap, idly conversing about the day's occurrences. "Do you think Duo is going to like the new toy my cousin Quatre bought him?"  
  
Dorothy stopped playing with a strand of Relena's blonde hair that she had been fondling with, pausing for a moment. "Perhaps. He does need someone to love him body and soul after all. It's not as if he is oblivious to us..."  
  
"...Or the whole household for that matter..." Relena added with a giggle.  
  
Dorothy chuckled at her comment. "Of course, but I hope he does find some sort of companionship with this new slave, maybe even love. He definitely needs it with the rebellions up in the north stressing him out."  
  
Relena smiles. "Yeah. Wufei even noticed that Duo's stressed."  
  
The door suddenly swung open and two Roman palace guards burst in. "We're sorry to disturb your peace my Queen but one of the slaves escaped and we are trying to find him. Have you seen him?" The guard proceeded to describe the slave-Heero-as the two women listened intently.  
  
"No, we have not seen him sirs but rest assured that if we do, we will notify you right away." Dorothy answered.  
  
The guards nodded and turned to exit. "One of us will be posted outside your chamber door incase the runaway attempts to injure you Queen Relena."  
  
Relena nodded in understandment. "Very well." Dorothy closed the door behind them and turned swiftly to face her Queen. "Well that ruined our peaceful mood. How about a bath to perk you up, Highness?"  
  
Relena smiled at the suggestion. "That would be nice."  
  
Dorothy grinned and led Relena to the bathing chambers.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo entered the atrium (1) with his daughter, Philoclea, and guards on either side. "The slave named Heero Yuy has run away my lord. He fled early this afternoon while on his showing of the palace. We are still unable to locate him, Your Highness." One of the guards reported.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance and replied, "you interfere my time with my daughter to tell me this? When you find him, bring him to me. I will deal with him personally," he said almost coolly.  
  
The guards bowed accepting their Caesar's wish leaving him in search of the escaped Heero. "Daddy, what's going on?" the little brunette girl inquired as she tugged on Duo's sleeve.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head Philoclea, this is grown-up stuff. Why don't you go pay your nurse, Daria a visit?"  
  
"Ok daddy, but I still like being with you more, Daria's so boring!"  
  
Duo laughed softly and gently patted his daughter's head. "I know sweetie but I promised her I'd return you after our visit. I have important things to do."  
  
Philoclea gave an exasperated sigh of defeat and looked up at her father. "Ok..."  
  
"That's a good girl." Duo smiled and called over to a servant that had been standing off to the side, ready to serve his needs. "Please bring my daughter to her nurse and make sure you get her there safely."  
  
The servant nodded and took the girl to her nurse, leaving Duo alone in the atrium. His eyes wandered to a potted plant near off to the left of a fountain. "You can come out now. The guards have gone."  
  
The shadowed figure behind one of the plants didn't move. "There's no sense in hiding, I know you're there."  
  
The shadowed figure slowly stood from their crouch and stepped away from the plant to face Duo. Heero stood defiantly in front of Duo, his head held high. The young man's blue eyes glared coldly at Duo for noticing him before he had the chance to escape to freedom. Duo walked closer up to Heero and placed a hand on his shoulder so he could look his defiant slave in the eye. "You do know what the punishment for an attempt to escape is, right?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and stared at Duo. "Fifty back lashes the first escape, if it has been more than once, a possibility of death," he replied flatly.  
  
"That is correct, however, I am willing to be lenient towards you. If you show me respect, I will reciprocate the feeling," Duo said with honesty.  
  
Heero at this point lost his temper. "I do not belong here! You Romans are cruel and brutal like barbarians! You treat humans like cattle. I refuse to lose my dignity and be treated like that."  
  
Duo smirked. "You are correct in some ways but you are fortunate you were never made a gladiator. They would treat you far more brutal than I ever would not to mention rape you countless times and pass you around like a round of ale. You don't want that to happen now do you?"  
  
Heero shook his head and replied in a child-like voice at Duo's bluntness at the possibilities that could have happened. "No..."  
  
"I'm not going to have you whipped. I am against such approaches. Besides, I don't want my daughter to be raised the same way I did, exposed to such violence. It would be beneath me to act against my beliefs now would it?" Duo added with an amused tone.  
  
Heero nodded his head, taking Duo's words into consideration. "But what are you going to do to punish me?"  
  
"Are you that eager to be punished? I wasn't planning on doing anything harsh. Maybe you can give me some better ideas?" he said suggestively.  
  
Heero thought for a moment. "A Roman bath?"  
  
Duo's lips curved up in an amused smile. "As good as an idea that, that is, it's too obvious. How about attending the gladiator championships at the Coliseum with me? No one is going to get killed, I promise you that much since the plebeians are involved. My wife never attends these things and it would be great to have some company. You'll even get to be waited on hand and foot by my attendants...there's also good food..."  
  
Hero's mouth watered at the mention of food and nodded. "Sounds fine to me. I would be honoured to attend you Caesar."  
  
Duo sighed. "Enough of the formalities. When in private, call me Duo. I get enough of that from my Senate." Heero's mouth slightly curved into a smile.  
  
"Come now, we're going to be late for supper and I have to tell my guards that you've been found so they can stop the search." Heero shrugged and nodded in agreement, following Duo at a close pace as he was led to the dinning hall.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I says to Ulyssius, I says-"(2) Idle chatter and the occasional laugh rose in through the air as the noblemen and women conversed, waiting patiently for their Caesar. When Duo arrived he was followed by his wife and daughter, then Heero, and a few other man servants and handmaidens, including Dorothy. A few gasps were heard as Heero took his place on the cushion next to Duo.  
  
"My, that little slave is quite the eye catcher, isn't he Grakus?"  
  
"I know! I wouldn't mind a piece of him, that's for sure! Our Emperor sure is one lucky man to have him." Heero heard the two men to his right say as he inched closer to Duo and glared daggers at them.  
  
Duo had also noticed the men who had been eyeing Heero. He glared at them and they backed off focusing on other things. Duo placed a reassuring arm around Heero. Heero was tense and would probably respond to those men in a fight or flight reaction had he ended up confronting them in the halls alone. When supper was served, Duo placed some food on a plate and handed it to Heero who gobbled it down. He eyed the table looking as though he wanted more. Duo could not deny him any food since Heero was thing-almost an unhealthy thinness to him. Duo grabbed him another plate giving him a cup of wine with the meal. Heero looked up at him and mumbled a "thanks" as he shoveled the contents in his mouth, taking a sip of wine now and then. When Duo had finally finished his meal, he turned to look at Heero who looked like he was about to fall asleep at any given moment. He couldn't blame the young man. He had an exhausting day. Relena and Philoclea along with her handmaidens had already left to their quarters for the evening. Quatre, Trowa, and his wife Hilde had only left moments before. Duo stood up before his subjects waiting for their full attention. "Thank you for attending the feast this evening but I just retire for the evening. Good night." His subjects, who had stood up, bowed to him. Heero looked up at Duo and waited for his word to depart. Duo nodded at him.  
  
"Come on Heero, we're leaving." Heero stood up swiftly and followed behind closely as they headed towards Duo's bedchambers.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they reached Duo's chambers he turned to Heero. "I want you to sleep with me tonight-" Heero's eyes widened.  
  
Duo laughed at Heero's perplexed look of fear. "Not that way! Just sleep. I don't trust men like the ones at supper wandering about and possibly causing harm to you. You look like you've been through enough to last a life time." True, Duo had started to feel some sort of attraction to the rebellious blue-eyed slave but did not want to frighten him any more than he already seemed. Duo already knew his preference, being attracted to both men and women, but he didn't know if Heero was. He just wanted Heero to open up and be less tense and befriend him. He looked so lost and lonely.  
  
Heero watched Duo carefully with his cold blue eyes. This strange Emperor was trying to be kind to him. He found that the longhaired Caesar was actually quite nice-not to mention he looked quite handsome, he thought to himself. He noticed that while he had been thinking, Duo had prepared the bed for them and was now watching him intently.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Duo said as he walked up to Heero. Heero looked up at his so-called master and grunted out a reply. "Not much..." Duo shrugged, not wanting to pursue and grabbed a hold of Heero's arm.  
  
"Alright then, let's get some sleep. I'm tired and I know you are because you practically fell asleep at supper. We have that gladiator tournament to attend tomorrow." Duo got into bed and patted the spot next to him as he motioned for Heero to get in. At first Heero was hesitant but climbed under the covers and stayed a slight distance away from Duo. He soon fell asleep just shortly after his strange master.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke the next morning with something warm wrapped around him. He smiled thinking it was Sorrena, but noticed that Sorrena was too flat chested. He opened his eyes wide as he turned to face who it was. There, Duo slept serenely, a small smile curving his red lips as he held Heero. He panicked and turned to flee but did not succeed when Duo tightened his arms around him and brought Heero closer. "Trying to escape Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero saw that Duo's oddly coloured blue-violet eyes were opened and now watched him carefully. "N...no..."  
  
Duo smiled. "Good. I'd hate to see you run away and miss the tournament! You did after all say you were going to go." Duo smirked as he noticed he had Heero's full attention. "Let's go clean up and break fast so we can get to the stadium early." Duo stood up and extended a hand to help Heero up.  
  
When Duo and Heero reached the bathing chambers, Relena and Dorothy were just exiting, laughing and smiling. They curtseyed when they reached Duo. "Hello husband. How are you this fine morning?" Relena inquired brightly as she kissed her husband's cheek.  
  
"I am fine, wife." He nodded to Dorothy. "I would like to introduce you my new companion since I did not have the opportunity last night. His name is Heero Yuy, compliments of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei." He smiled, bringing an arm protectively around Heero who had tensed.  
  
Dorothy giggled. "He's handsome!" She circled the glaring Heero and smiled seductively. "Have you bedded him yet Your Highness?" He blushed a fine shade of red and tried to reward Dorothy with the best death glare, but failed.  
  
Duo shook his head negatively. "No-he's not that kind of slave."  
  
"Dorothy dear, you're embarrassing the poor boy! He must have been through so much and here you are gawking at him like a prize."  
  
Dorothy pouted as Duo shrugged. "I haven't a clue about his past. We haven't had the chance to talk and I don't want to badger him into it either."  
  
"Take good care of him, husband. Senators, Sirrius and Grakus have seem to take a liking to him when they saw you both enter the dinning hall last eve. He's been the talk of the town, and they are right. He is beautiful."  
  
"Stop talking about me as though I am not here." Heero's cool tenor voice interrupted Relena.  
  
"It appears you have to teach your little slave some manners, Your Highness." Dorothy commented as Relena started to leave. After the two women had left, Duo led Heero into the now empty bathing chamber. Heero was in awe. The room was big and had an exotic feel about it with plants and decoratives ornating the area. There were towels placed on a shelf and in the center of the room was the bath. Heero could tell the bath was quite warm from the steam emerging from it. "Wow," was all he could say in awe.  
  
"It's something, isn't it?" Duo said as he slipped out of his clothes and walked into the bath. Heero soon followed after taking in the room's splendor. He liked that the bath water was nice and warm. It was soothing.  
  
"We don't take baths like this at home...we usually clean up in the river water. It's usually freezing," Heero stated as a matter of factly.  
  
Duo laughed amusedly. "The many perks of being Rome's Caesar. You won't ever have to take a batch in a cold river ever again. Now, turn around and sit in front of me so I can wash your back."  
  
Heero did as Duo bided, sitting in front of him. He felt Duo's legs around him and tensed. "Just relax Heero. I'm not going to hurt you." Heero then relaxed a little as Duo gently began to wash his back and forearms.  
  
Cool feather-light kisses invaded Heero's neck as Duo gently began to kiss him. It felt nice and a soft moan escaped unwillingly from his lips, which made Duo smile against his neck. Heero's positive reaction to Duo's ministrations changed drastically. He spun around quickly. "What do are you doing?" he asked harshly. "We're both men and-"   
  
Heero never had a chance to finish his rant because Duo silenced him with a kiss. At first Heero did not return the kiss but gave into temptation and started to kiss back. Duo put an arm around Heero, pulling him closer. Heero closed his eyes enjoying the taste of Duo on his lips. I didn't know kissing a male was this enjoyable, Heero thought distantly. Duo finally pulled away for air and smiled at Heero. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Duo inquired as he held Heero gently, warm water lapping his body.  
  
"No...it felt nice. I didn't know kissing another man would be that enjoyable." He said as he gave Duo a rare smile.  
  
"Perhaps we should finish our bath and then get ready for the tournament?" Duo smiled with amusement as he watched Heero. Heero nodded and proceeded to wash the rest of his body, slightly anxious to attend the tournament.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. An Atrium is sort of like a Roman courtyard in the center of the household. It's a fancy little place with flowers, fountains and children's lessons are often held there during the morning hours.  
2. The "So I says to Ulyssius" part is sort of an inside joke me and my friends have that is taken from the a classic Simpsons episode. "So I says ta Mable, I says..."  
  
C&C? Pweeeeeease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Games

A special thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys! Reviews are good ^_^  
  
Title: Pax Romana (Part 3)  
  
Disclaimers: First off, I'd like you ALL to know, I do not own anything Gundam Wing related, however, any original characters and this storyline does belong to me.  
  
Warnings: For all you yaoi haters out there, be warned there is YAOI. For all you Relena haters, I'm trying to make her somewhat dencent, despite the fact I am one of you anti-Relena people, she had to be in here somehow, oh and don't hate me later just stay cool and all. It's also AU, set in Roman Era and to be on the safe side, OOC for Heero and Duo.   
  
Pairings: 2xR, 2+R, 1xOC, 2+1, 2x1 (later on), 3x4 5xM, RxD  
  
Onto the story.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero sat in the royal chariot with Duo as they drove through the city of Rome, people crowding the streets as they drove by. Women threw flowers as little children giggled and waved excitedly. Men would nod and watch smiling as they drove by in the fancy ornate chariot. Behind them, Duo's entourage followed with members of the Centuries. Heero noted that the three men, who had bought him during the slave market, were in the retinue, waving and smiling. Breakfast had come and gone that morning as Heero was in awe with the amount food for the morning meal. He would have overstuffed himself had Duo not warned him halfway through.  
  
"We're here," Duo said invading Heero's thoughts. Heero looked up at the finely chiseled entrance of the coliseum. Statues with weapons and armour, and the god of war seemed to welcome them with their chiseled smiles. "Excited?" Duo asked seeing Heero's expression of awe.  
  
Heero nodded. "It's amazing!" he said as he gathered the building's splendor. "Wait until you get inside, it's very euphoric." Duo whispered.  
  
Duo was right, Heero thought. The inside was even better than the outside. People had already started to file into the arena's seating area. The entourage had been led to their destination as they stopped in front of the noble rooms and royal room where they would watch the battle. The other noblemen and women had booths along the front but the Caesar had the best view where his booth was. You could see then entire arena perfectly from there. Banners lined the arena and inside the Caesar's booth, royal purple drapes covered the viewing area, giving them privacy until they were ready. The rare purple dye was from Heero's home country of Phoenicia. It was beautiful inside the room. A throne with a silk-lined cushion was where Duo would be seated. A couple of servants stood to the side awaiting any orders from their Caesar. Two Roman guards stood at attention at the entrance for their protection. Along one side of the wall, an entire table full of various types of foods: meats, breads, fruits, and wines, were placed to keep them from being hungry.  
  
When Duo finally sat down on his throne, he smiled at Heero, motioning him to sit and join him. "So what do you think?" Duo asked with curiosity to his companion-slave.  
  
"I think it is spectacular! I have never seen such a place in my entire life." Heero proclaimed excitedly.   
  
Grasping Heero's hand, Duo brought it to his cheek and nuzzled it, a blush creeping on Heero's cheeks. "Good, I'm glad you enjoy it"  
  
Duo could not speak any further as the entrance curtain was pulled aside as Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei entered. "Good day," Wufei greeted as he bowed humbly.  
  
Duo smiled at his friends and stood as Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei hugged him in a brotherly fashion. "It's so good of you all to come and visit!" Duo turned to Heero.  
"Heero, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa," he said motioning to the blonde, exotic Chinese man, and brunette.  
  
Heero nodded from where he was, his fingers fidgeting nervously as he bit his left cheek. A barely audible, "hello," was heard as his eyes darted from side to side as he watched him curiously. Duo motioned for Heero to stand next to him. He abruptly stood and strode over to his side. Duo put an arm around his waist, smiling at him warmly.  
  
"It seems that you have taken a liking to him, Duo," Trowa said as he watched Heero with his cool green eyes.  
  
Duo grinned cheekily. "Can you blame me? He's an intriguing and mysterious person. Not to mention cute! And he managed to tell Dorothy off this morning ad not get his head chewed off." Duo pulled Heero closer as his friends listened to him.  
  
"He's a lucky man!" Quatre exclaimed. "The first time I met her, she stabbed me with my very own sword because she believed I was going to kill Queen Relena. I had only entered the room to tell Her Ladyship that her presence was requested but instead I got stabbed!" he said bitterly as Trowa held his hand tightly. (1)  
  
Wufei chuckled. "How could we possibly forget? You complained for days on end about a woman stabbing you, not that I'd blame you! If you ask me, Duo shouldn't allow a woman like that to roam around freely."  
  
Duo sneered. "As much as I'd like to agree to that idea, you know what happened to her, she was after all trained as a warrior by the Amazons but she is very loyal to us-especially to Relena. They love each other. I'd be stupid to ruin my own wife's happiness for my sake." Wufei nodded in understandment. His wife Meiran enjoyed hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. It was rare for women to be able to do this and he'd be damned if he prevented her from her beloved hobby. Meiran was an excellent fighter, even teaching Wufei a thing or two on the rare occasion. He called her 'Nataku,' after some goddess he heard about from his homeland.  
  
"I must be going, Meiran is expecting me to meet up with her shortly." Wufei stated as he bowed once to Duo. The Caesar in turn nodded back and dismissed him. "See you Wufei. Take care!" Wufei turned his heels and left the room.  
  
"We should be on our way as well. We have some business to attend to before the games begin." Trowa claimed. Quatre gave a quick nod as Duo waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Perhaps another time we can chit chat longer." Duo exclaimed, his arm still firmly around Heero who was silent through the entire conversation.  
  
Heero sighed as the others left, his tummy rumbling. "Hungry Heero?" Duo asked smirking as he grabbed a handful of grapes. Heero nodded affirmatively as he reached for an apple, taking a bite out of it. Heero munched contentedly as Duo watched him carefully.  
  
When Heero finished his apple, he discarded the core in a waste basked as Duo still watched him thoughtfully with his violet eyes. "Heero, come over here." Duo asked motioning him to a spot in front of him. Heero sat down, crossing his legs under his toga waiting for what Duo had to say. Instead of saying anything, Duo leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. Heero actually returned the kiss without hesitation this time. Duo probed a tongue on Heero's bottom lip; silently asking permission to enter as Heero slowly opened his mouth. Duo was pleased with Heero's reaction to his kiss.  
  
When Duo finally pulled away to catch his breath, both men were breathing heavily. Duo smiled as Heero caught his breath, his pouty red lips swollen from the kiss. Duo took a sharp look at the few servants standing in the room with a dismissive glance causing them to flee out of the room and stand out in the hall.  
  
Heero looked at Duo suspiciously. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Instead of answering right away, Duo pulled Heero onto his lap facing him. "Because I want to be alone with you." With that, Duo closed the short distance between them and continued his works from before.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Heero froze. He and Duo were in an interesting bind. Duo had a hand up his toga rubbing his chest and kissing his neck with Heero sitting on his lap with his legs around him. Duo looked up at the servant. "What do you want?" he growled with annoyance.  
  
The servant took one quick look at Heero and noticed the love bites on his neck and then looked at Duo who had turned Heero around and pulled him close. The servant replied nervously. "T-the games are about to begin and await your consent to start. Also, Senator Darius would like to have a word with you later on, after the games."  
  
Duo nodded. "Tell them to start the games with the fanfare. Tell Darius I will speak with him later." The servant bowed and left to deliver his messages.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When the games did begin, Heero was in awe. The fighting was great and he never saw some many people gather in one place. The music and chatter of people was loud and exciting, adrenaline coursing through his veins from all the excitement. Duo had explained to him that the fighters were some of his Roman Centuries (2) who lived on farms and were fighting for fame and fortune. The last two men to battle fought for a long time. The man who had finally won, defeated the other with a blow to the stomach causing him to double over and give up. It was a hard won battle but entertaining to watch. The man won fifty gold pieces for his heroics. Duo stood and waved to the crowd, addressing them with his final speech. First he praised all the gladiators for the brave battle before giving his final blessing as the crowd cheered.  
  
Duo grabbed his hand once finished, and led him out with his guards and other servants trailing behind. A man well dressed in rich garments walked up to Duo. Heero recognized him as one of them men from last night who had eyed him.  
  
Duo smiled politely as the man reached them. "Darius, what brings you here unannounced?"  
  
Darius bowed before answering. "Emperor, it has been brought to my attention to inform you that a rebellion may be on the uprising in Phoenicia by a man named, Kamose Reyma. Kamose wants the Roman presence out of the village and is threatening revolt."  
  
Heero tensed when the man mentioned Kamose and muttered a few harsh words under his breath, glaring coldly at Darius. This behaviour did not go unnoticed by Duo.  
  
"What do you wish for me to do? I leave to go to Phoenicia in a matter of days to visit the king there."  
  
"Well, I am warning you Caesar. Be very careful. This man has great influence over his people-he is a very successful merchant."  
  
"I will take your advice Darius, good day to you." Duo walked by Darius, his procession following at a close pace as Heero trailed right behind him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Duo finally stopped, they had reached the palace and were in Duo's quarters. He turned to face everyone behind him to dismiss them for their evening duties. "You are all excused. Heero, please stay here for I need to speak with you for a moment." The servants filed out of the room leaving Heero and Duo behind, alone in the room.  
  
"What happened back there before we left the stadium?" Duo asked as a matter of factly.  
  
Heero looked up at Duo questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Duo put a hand on his forearm. "Your face paled at the mention of Kamose's name. You looked...scared."  
  
Heero sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Duo peered into Heero's dark blue eyes. "I seem to have struck a chord. Perhaps talking about it might help you out, Heero. I am not a Caesar just to sit on a throne and look pretty. I am known for being a good listener. So, who is he? A relative? Friend?"  
  
Heero lifted up his hands defeated. "You might want to sit down for this, it may take a while to tell." Duo nodded and smiled encouragingly as he sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Remember in the series when Dorothy stabs Quatre at the end with her sword? I just COULDN'T resist including a similar scene.  
2. Centuries are Roman soldiers.  
  
  
C&C? Pweeeeeease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Trust

A special thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys! Reviews are good ^_^ Sorry it's a little short this time around.  
  
Title: Pax Romana (Part 4)   
  
Disclaimers: First off, I'd like you ALL to know, I do not own anything Gundam Wing related, however, any original characters and this storyline does belong to me.  
  
Warnings: For all you yaoi haters out there, be warned there is YAOI. For all you Relena haters, I'm trying to make her somewhat dencent, despite the fact I am one of you anti-Relena people, she had to be in here somehow, oh and don't hate me later just stay cool and all. It's also AU, set in Roman Era and to be on the safe side, OOC for Heero and Duo.   
  
Pairings: 2xR, 2+R, 1xOC, 2+1, 2x1 (later on), 3x4 5xM, RxD  
  
Onto the story.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Duo had lead Heero into one of the rooms that he was quite positive no one would disturb them. Duo motioned for Heero to take a seat. Sitting down, Heero shifted nervously as his fists clenched and unclenched, fumbling with his words as he attempted to spoke.  
  
"Take your time Heero. I know this is not going to be easy for you," Duo assured as he silently watched Heero from where he sat.  
  
Heero nodded before continuing. "I am going to start from the very beginning from when I was a child because you'll understand better if I start from there." Heero spoke softly as he swung his dangling legs from the chair where he sat.  
  
"My parents died when I was only about five summers old from a plague that hit our village. My father was one of your average farmers who worked for one of the governors of the Phoenician Empire before it was conquered. The plague struck many of the farmers and villagers because most were malnourished because of a drought. My parents were a part of the many that died from that plague. An older widowed woman who was a good friend of my mother decided to take me in and raise me as her own son since her children died from the plague. I often would help her with her farm since she was getting older and unable to do most of the work. She was very kind to me but died when I was ten, from old age. This is when I met up with Kamose. He offered to take me in as a hired farmhand because of the experience I had." Heero paused momentarily before he continued as he recollected his memories from the past. Duo listened intently as his slave retold his story to him.  
  
"Kamose was never kind to me. He hated me from the very beginning and why he decided to keep me on his farm, I will never know. I befriended his daughter, Sorrena while I was there. She was often the one to care for me after I was whipped from my 'misbehavior.' Sorrena's mother never minded our friendship but her father definitely frowned upon it. Whenever he would go away on his travels, he was a merchant after all; Sorrena and me would often stay up late at night just talking about this and that. It was when we hit our mid-teenage years did we notice we had an attraction for each other. She was my first love. She was devastated when she found out she was to marry and leave the farm. We eventually became forbidden lovers but were caught one day when one of Kamose's 'faithful' servants found us out and ratted on us. Kamose claimed that I had raped his daughter repeatedly when in fact she was the one who seduced me, not that I minded much. I loved her with all my heart and I would never have done such a thing. I was paraded in front of the entire town, my own friends turning against me as they believed the words Kamose spoke over my own honesty and our friendship." Heero's voice cracked as he strained with the memories that flooded his mind. He inhaled a breath as a tear rolled down his right cheek.  
  
Duo placed a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder, allowing him to stop if he chose. Heero shuddered out a breath as he nodded to Duo and continued. "People wanted me to die for something I did not do. I loved her yes, but rape her was not something I would do. I was never liked by any of Kamose's people but for the most part no one really hated me until that point. They only kindness I can honestly remember was from my adoptive mother and my parents before they died but I was never prepared for this. The gods must really dislike me to do this. Kamose told the crowd of people he was being generous by letting me live and taking my freedom away by turning me into a slave. I was shipped off right away. The merchant of the ship informed his crew that I was not to be beaten, saying he would make a better profit if I were untouched. That did not stop the crew from touching me, groping and copping a feel whenever they got a moment," Heero said bitterly, his hands closing shut, as his voice got angrier.  
  
"I was stuck with those men for about four months at sea as they traveled, they're straying hands touching me. It was very degrading for me since I was not used to such horrid people. When we reached Rome, I was showed to a few of the locals who would be interested in me before I was auctioned of like a prized animal. I am very fortunate I ended up with you and not some of those men who wanted me. I'd have committed suicide if I was left with them," Heero concluded as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Duo hugged Heero tightly, rubbing his back in a comforting fashion. "That must have been a horrifying experience for you. You don't have to ever worry about being mistreated in my presence. You have my word as Caesar for that one because I never really approved of slavery. When we go to Phoenicia, I will show Kamose how well off you are!" Duo exclaimed as he winked at Heero, who in return gave a ghost of a smile.  
  
"I really have to go to Phoenicia and I'd leave you behind to spare you the anguish with the care of Relena but I don't trust some of my senators so you're coming with me," Duo stated in a commanding tone.  
  
Heero nodded, accepting his fate. "I will go."  
  
Duo smiled and leaned forward to capture Heero's lips. Heero brought an arm around Duo as he kissed back. After a few heated kisses, Duo pulled away and grinned at his slave. "Come on, we should get going for supper."  
  
Heero shook his head affirmatively as Duo pulled him to his feet. They walked down the corridor to the dinning hall. Dinner went on as usual, everyone seated awaiting the Caesar to give word to start the meal. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and led them to their seats. Relena smiled and nodded to Duo and Heero as she leaned over to speak with her husband. "How are you and your little slave doing? Those are some interesting marks on his neck, husband," Relena added with a smirk.  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly as he answered. "We are doing fine, wife. Hee-chan will be starting his chores tomorrow before we head off to Phoenicia."  
  
Relena took a bite of her food before inquiring about Duo's travels. "You aren't going to Phoenicia to start a war are you? We do not need a war to break loose."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "Mind your own business, woman. These affairs are not for you to meddle in," Duo warned. (1) Relena sighed and went back to eating her supper.   
  
Supper went on as usual. Duo fed Heero and the usual bustle of people were there conversing about daily events. When the Caesar retired to his room, he brought his exhausted slave with him. They walked to Duo's chambers in companionable silence: the occasional servant would pass them and respectfully bow to their Caesar.  
  
"Tomorrow you will start your training for your daily chores. One of the servants will show you what to do. I want you to at least get somewhat of an idea what you're daily routine will be while I tend my duties as Caesar. I don't want you to be bored all day long," Duo said as he sat down on his bed patting beside him for Heero to sit. Heero nodded as he took his place next to Duo.  
  
Heero yawned covering his mouth as he tried to hide his exhaustion. Duo smiled genuinely as he rubbed Heero's back soothingly. "Tired Hee-chan? We had a long exciting day didn't we? It seems that the day's events have finally caught up to you." Heero nodded sleepily as Duo pulled the covers and motioned for him to go to bed.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, you have another long day ahead of you tomorrow." Duo told Heero as he hopped in bed.  
  
"Hn." Heero slipped in bed next to Duo, cuddling up to him as Duo put an arm around him to bring him closer. Not soon after, both men were fast asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kamose sat on a chair, his fingers steepled as he was deep in thought when someone rapped at his door. "Enter," he said coolly as a man slipped in and bowed.  
  
"The men are anxiously waiting for your command, my lord," said the man with anxiousness.  
  
"The Caesar will arrive in a little over a month's time. We will attack him then. Until further notice, continue the training. How is my daughter, Sorrena?" Kamose inquired as he watched the servant with scrutiny.   
  
"Well my lord. Her babe is due at any time. Her husband is quite pleased with how smoothly things are going. Let us pray to the gods she will bear a son."  
  
"Indeed," Kamose said coldly. "In one month the fall of Rome will happen and I will be Caesar," the man said with an air of confidence as the servant was dismissed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. They are from the past and women generally were not permitted to be involved with 'manly' affairs, i.e., anything that didn't involve raising children and mainting a house. Note that Roman women were seen as docile and weak, too bad I didn't make Relena Greecian because they allowed more freedoms, like owning property etc...  
  
  
C&C? Pweeeeeease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Limen in next chapter (sort of lime a lime but leaning towards lemon.) 


	5. Evenings

Title: Pax Romana (Part 5)   
  
Disclaimers: First off, I'd like you ALL to know, I do not own anything Gundam Wing related, however, any original characters and this storyline does belong to me.  
  
Warnings: For all you yaoi haters out there, be warned there is YAOI. For all you Relena haters, I'm trying to make her somewhat dencent, despite the fact I am one of you anti-Relena people, she had to be in here somehow, oh and don't hate me later just stay cool and all. It's also AU, set in Roman Era and to be on the safe side, OOC for Heero and Duo. ***LIMON (lime/lemon) IN THIS CHAPTER***  
  
Pairings: 2xR, 2+R, 1xOC, 2+1, 2x1, 3x4 5xM, RxD  
  
Onto the story.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero awoke in the middle of the night to strange noises coming from his master, who was cuddled up to him, occasionally mumbling words in hi sleep. Heero's back was cuddled up to Duo's chest with his master's arms wrapped around him. Heero felt something rubbing against his backside and noted it was Duo gyrating against him rhythmically and plainly aroused. Heero's eyes bugged when Duo moaned out his name passionately. He tried to get out of his master's iron grip but failed. Duo was not letting go. He tried to wriggle himself free and whimpered when he could not free himself. Heero scarcely noted he was aroused by Duo's actions.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and found himself to a squirming Heero who was struggling to get away. "Heero?" he asked as he tried to turn Heero to face him. When he succeeded, he was faced to Heero's confused blue eyes. Duo blushed crimson as he noticed his state of arousal and recalled the dream he had been having, involving his Phoenician slave. "What's the matter? You look awfully pale," he asked with concern.  
  
"I...uh...you..." Heero blushed, his cheeks turning cherry red. The pale moonlight gently cast a luminescent glow over Heero making him look like an unearthly, blushing angel.  
  
Soft laughter escaped Duo's lips as he bent forward to capture Heero's lips in a chaste kiss. "You mean this?" he hugged his slave pressing his arousal against him. "It's a natural thing Hee-chan, you should know that by now. I can't help it if my little slave is too good looking and handsome for his own good," he said as he winked coyly at Heero who's blush only darkened.  
  
"It's not so bad," Duo said softly as he flipped Heero on his back and began to smother the unexpecting Heero with kisses. "I'll give you a little taste of passion," he said in between kisses as Heero's lips eagerly met up with his.  
  
A hand went up Heero's shirt, squeezing his nipples and eliciting a gasp from the young slave. Duo smirked against the other man's lips, satisfied by the reaction. He kissed the hallow of Heero's neck as he began to grind his hips against Heero's, moaning as their arousals brushed against each other in their fully clothed state. Heero's hands clenched and unclenched the sheets as he moaned out Duo's name. He thrust his hips upwards rubbing against Duo, trying to increase the friction. Duo reclaimed Heero's lips rocking his hips against Heero, feeling his climax nearing. Heero moaned loudly, calling out his master's name and spilling his seed in his now wet pants, the impassioned Caesar followed moments later as he lay against Heero, basking in the afterglow, a sly smile worn across his lips.  
  
"Mmm, felt nice. Remind me to thank Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei later," Duo said as he snuggled against Heero, bringing a possessive arm around him.  
  
Heero grinned lazily. "Mmm, yes. But I'm all wet," he said as a yawn escaped his lips, his eyelids feeling heavy.  
  
"Uh huh, we'll change later. Too sleepy and comfy to move," the Caesar said as he fell asleep, Heero soon to follow his lead.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The sun had risen, gently creeping through the shutters as the two men slept soundly. All was perfectly quiet until a little bundle of energy opened the door and pounced on her sleeping father. "Good morning daddy!" cried out the little girl excitedly as her father opened a violet eye and peered at his daughter who was sitting on his legs.  
  
"G'morning Philly. Did your mother send you here to wake me up?" Duo asked through a yawn.  
  
"Uh huh! Momma said to get your lazy bum out of bed or else." Duo chuckled as he sat up in bed and brought a hand to his sleeping slave and lover's shoulder and gently shook him.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked up at Duo sleepily, smiling as he snuggled closer under the covers. He said a barely audible "hello," as he shut his eyes to sleep more.  
  
Duo smiled as he looked at his daughter sitting on his legs. "I'm getting up! You go tell your mother I will be ready shortly, ok hun?"  
  
"Ok!" the little girl said brightly as she kissed her father on the cheek before running out in search of her mother.  
  
"It's time to wake up sunshine. We have a long day today," Duo said as he rose to start the day. Hero stretched and got out of bed as Duo led them both out of the chambers to the bathing room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After having a quick bath that was followed by a quick grope and kiss moment, Heero was changed into fresh new clothes as he was led to a servant who would be showing him his chores. He found his duties to be boring but it occupied his time. Evening came and he was reunited with Duo as they ate their evening meal together. At one point Dorothy commented on the love marks Heero sported and asked if it had any relation to the moaning she heard late that night. Both men blushed a lovely shade of red as Relena squealed with girlish glee. "You were right Dorothy!" she proclaimed as both men shuffled nervously. Relena told her husband she was glad he had found someone to love as Dorothy encircled an around her, smiling. It was two days later the Caesar set out with his men and Heero to go to Phoenicia on a ship headed south. The first night Duo and Heero were on the ship, they had been too exhausted from their travels, going to bed unaware of the danger that lay ahead of them.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Gwad did that ever suck...I can't believe widdle me wrote that limon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C&C Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Dark Nights

Title: Pax Romana (Part 6)   
  
Disclaimers: First off, I'd like you ALL to know, I do not own anything Gundam Wing related, however, any original characters and this storyline does belong to me.  
  
Warnings: For all you yaoi haters out there, be warned there is YAOI. For all you Relena haters, I'm trying to make her somewhat dencent, despite the fact I am one of you anti-Relena people, she had to be in here somehow, oh and don't hate me later just stay cool and all. It's also AU, set in Roman Era and to be on the safe side, OOC for Heero and Duo. Death of a character.  
  
Pairings: 2xR, 2+R, 1xOC,2x1(main pairing), 3x4 5xM, RxD, 5+2  
  
Onto the story.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Approximately two and a half weeks had passed when the sailing ship landed on a small coastal harbor in Phoenicia. Duo had been glad to reach the shore since he was not particularly fond of sailing and besides, his men hand been antsy to stretch their legs, desiring to see something other than endless dark blue water. Some of his men had gotten sea sick along the voyage including his best friend Wufei. He had talked Wufei for a while before he was sick and jokingly asked if his wife-Meiran who had been trained in the arts of fighting and swordplay as well-wanted to participate on this journey. Wufei had shook his head in a negative manner stating that she was with child and had told him sternly that should any problems arise in Rome, she would be first in line to defend it. Duo was pleased with the response. Not many women fought or were permitted to since it was not custom, but Wufei and his wife had come as ambassadors from the Orient of the Yangtze River with their parents. They ended up becoming official citizens of Rome a few years back under Duo's permission. Duo had grown up around Wufei since he was 5 summers; Wufei had been about 10 summers at the time and was already engaged to Meiran. He remembered saying a form of congratulations to the expecting father. Duo shook his head from his thoughts of past events to go in search of Heero.  
  
Not shortly after he found Heero at the front of the ship watching the gulls as they flew around a small fishing boat. "Heero?" Duo spoke softly as he slowly walked up to his slave leaning against the railing. Heero turned his head to look at Duo; his soft brown hair had been gently ruffled by the wind and be bore the look of one who had been deep in thought.   
  
"We're here." Duo said as Heero watched him. He smiled and followed Duo off the ship. It had been a sunny day out and the gulls dipped in and out of the water as they caught fish.  
  
The Phoenicians were oddly enough very welcoming towards the young Caesar. Duo smiled to the people as young women presented flowers, wine, and gifts to him, Heero standing to his right, glaring at the people. Duo leaned into him and whispered as he noticed several people giving Heero dirty looks. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This is the town I was from, the townspeople do not like me much." Heero said flatly, almost in a hurt tone.  
  
Duo noticed a girl with brown hair staring at Heero. "Well not everyone seems to hate you my pet, that young lady seems to have taken an interest in you. She cannot have you though, you are mine." Duo told him firmly as e brought an arm around Heero possessively and kissed his forehead.  
  
Heero blushed furiously before stumbling out an answer. "That is Sorrena, my former lover and best friend."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember you telling me about her." Duo smiled as he stood watching the people, his Heero lost in thought once more.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been three weeks since Duo and his men stayed at the little town where they had landed. There was no sign of the infamous Kamose he had been warned about, which Duo had taken a loathing to. He and Wufei would often go to the local pub for a drink, leaving Heero behind for his own protection. They would laugh at the petty squabbles some of the townsfolk would get into. One day it had been over a chicken, that seemed pointless to Duo but he remembered peasants argued about these things since it was their form of life but he still would giggle about how the big burly man had been dumped with wine over his head. It was rather humorous how he himself turned an interesting shade of purple before he started to chase after his tormentor before tripping on a chair and hitting his head against the floor, knocking himself unconscious.   
  
After leaving the bar, Duo went back to his tent and had found Heero looking at the stars. They sat together in companionable silence before going to bed.  
  
Duo had been awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of yelling and the clanging of metal against metal. His body refused to wake up, cuddling closer to the naked form of his lover, Heero who was still tired after their lovemaking. One of his soldiers entered his tent, puffing out air and clearly exhausted. "Sir, we are under attack by Kamose-we are out numbered three to one."  
  
Duo's eyes shot wide open in shock. "What?" He quickly stood up and got dressed as Heero stirred from his sleep and looked up at Duo with sleepy blue eyes. Duo bent down to kiss Heero's lips. "Stay here love, this soldier will protect you while I'm away. We are under attack and I have to battle. I will be back, I promise." Heero nodded his head as he got dressed, frightened for Duo. He watched Duo leave clad in his armor, his sword at hand ready to kill.  
  
Heero sat nervously on the bedroll as he heard the battle going on outside. The soldier stood at attention at the entrance should someone enter and attack them.  
  
Heero heard a bloody gurgle and watched the soldier drop dead several feet away from him. He quickly hid behind a tapestry, frozen in fear. Several minutes later he smelled smoke and peeked out to find the tent on fire. He crawled out of the tent to hide and ran out towards the battlefield. He saw Duo fighting valiantly with his sword, fighting like a bull with mission to kill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flash and a man with a bow and arrow aimed at Duo as he violently stabbed his attacker with a thrust of his sword. Duo's attacker dropped as Heero quickly ran in front of Duo as the man let go of his arrow and shoved Duo aside. Heero took the arrow as it pierced his heart. Duo screamed out his name as he caught him and held him in his arms, gently laying him on the grass as shouts were heard.  
  
"...Love you...Duo..." Heero said as he struggled for breath. Tears streamed Duo's cheeks as he hugged and kissed him on his lips.  
  
"I love you too," he sobbed as he held Heero.  
  
"Promise to look for me in your next life...love you..." Heero said as his voice cracked.  
  
Crying, Duo nodded. "I promise. I love you Hee-chan!" Heero brought a hand up to caress his cheek. It felt cool against his skin as it touched him. Heero smiled serenely as his eyes closed and his hand went lax against his cheek and he breathed his last breath of life.  
  
Duo screamed a high-pitched wail of complete anguish as he hugged Heero's body against him, rocking back and forth as he cradled the body.  
  
A soldier walked up to Duo announcing that Kamose had been killed in battle and that his men were retreating. Picking up Heero's body, he nodded. "Prepare the ship at once, we are returning to Rome right away. He deserves a proper burial." Duo said grimly. The soldier nodded and went off to carry out his Caesar's orders. Duo walked to the ship, a sob occasionally escaping his lips as his men nodded sadly to him as he boarded the ship. Wufei looked at Duo once and gave him a look of sadness and sympathy as he walked alongside with his Caesar. It was going to be a long tip back to Rome; the skies were dark and dreary, complimenting Duo's anguish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't kill me! I suck at death scenes, I hate them personally but I promise, I have the epilogue and it's a happy ending. Honest injun! I like happy endings. I don't know if reincarnation was popular back then, but I have NO idea what Phoenicians worshiped back then so, it'll have to do. Sowwy it took so long. I have school and I'm getting ready for University next fall so I'm busy with school! The epilogue should be posted in a day or two, promise. 


	7. Epilogue

Title: Pax Romana (Epilogue)   
  
Disclaimers: First off, I'd like you ALL to know, I do not own anything Gundam Wing related, however, any original characters and this storyline does belong to me.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff.  
  
Pairings: 2+1+2  
  
Onto the story.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo woke up suddenly in a sweat shouting out his best friend/secret crush and the pilot of Wing Gundam's name. He shook his head to rid himself of the strange dream he just had. "Man that was one hell of a weird dream. I'll have to lay off those midnight snacks." Duo ran a hand through his hair and stretched before he got out of bed. He bounded towards the kitchen where he found Heero stiffly sitting at the table reading a newspaper.  
  
"Morning Hee-chan," Duo said happily as he grabbed himself a can of 'Five Alive' before he sat across from Heero who hadn't even acknowledged his presence.   
  
"Man, I had the weirdest dream last night," Duo said as he proceeded to tell Heero the dream in full detail.  
  
Once finished, Duo looked up at Heero as he toyed nervously with his can. He had been frightened of what Heero's reactions would be since he had secretly revealed his true feelings towards the stoic pilot. Heero looked up from the newspaper and smiled genuinely at Duo, which nearly gave him a heart attack from the display of emotion.  
  
"I thought you would never remember me, Caesar."  
  
Duo laughed and ran up to hug Heero, kissing his cheek and mouth as he laughed. He practically glowed as Heero hugged him back. The future definitely looked brighter for the two pilots.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end  
  
Yep, that's all folks. Told you I'd have a happy ending.   
  
C&C Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee???????????????? 


End file.
